January 22, 2019 Smackdown results
The January 22, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 22, 2019 at the Intrust Bank Arena in Wichita, Kansas. This was the go home show for the Royal Rumble. Summary Becky Lynch kicked off SmackDown LIVE by declaring that Asuka was the definition of a “paper champion” before promising to dethrone her for the SmackDown Women's Championship this Sunday. The Empress of Tomorrow interrupted, clearly unphased by Becky's words, and began trash-talking her challenger while raising her title above her head. Charlotte Flair hit the scene next and vowed to win the Women's Royal Rumble Match and have the clear path to defeat either Becky or Asuka at WrestleMania 35 if she chose to challenge one of them. During these bold claims, Asuka sucker-punched Becky from behind, leading to a massive brawl that saw strikes thrown and tables toppled over. Lynch launched herself off the announce table to clobber Asuka with a right hand to stand tall at the end of an absolutely chaotic melee. WWE officials were finally able to create some distance between The Irish Lass Kicker and the downed Empress, but no one will stop champion and challenger from tearing into each other on Sunday night. The fight even spilled into the backstage area, where Becky and Asuka continued trading fists until officials pried them apart. After Mandy Rose spent several weeks attempting to ruin Naomi's marriage, The Golden Goddess and The Glowing Superstar squared off on Smackdown LIVE ready to let the fists fly. With Naomi seeking payback after Mandy left her laying in a hotel room last week, The Glow was shining bright in the early portions of the contest, charging up the entranceway and waylaying God's Greatest Creation with a barrage of strikes before the opening bell. Naomi continued the onslaught, forcing Mandy to retreat at the onset of the contest. However, The Golden Goddess soon found her spots and threw several counterstrikes at Naomi. Sonya Deville grabbed Naomi's foot when the referee was distracted after being bumped into by Rose, allowing Mandy to smash Naomi into the ring post and roll her up for a major victory. Jimmy Uso hit the scene to attempt to console his wife, but her glow had clearly been dimmed by the defeat. Following the chaotic, cake-filled battle between The Miz and Sheamus a week ago, The A-Lister suited up again tonight to take on Cesaro, just five nights before Miz & Shane McMahon try to defeat The Bar for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles at Royal Rumble. With their partners in their corners, Miz and Cesaro whaled away on one another, and Miz seemed to be gaining some steam in the match's pivotal moments, but Cesaro caught Miz with a brutal uppercut and tried to use the ropes as leverage. This led to Shane swatting Cesaro's feet off the ropes, but The Celtic Warrior dropped him. Sheamus then kicked The Miz behind the referee's back, allowing The Swiss Superman to connect with the Neutralizer for the win. After the bout, an enraged Shane attacked Sheamus and temporarily took down him and Sheamus. However, when it was clear that Shane-O-Mac was setting up Cesaro for his signature elbow drop from the turnbuckle through the announcer's table, Sheamus recovered and brutally threw Shane off the top rope, sending him crashing into the barricade below. The Bar then dropped Shane with a Brogue Kick, Miz with an onslaught of strikes and then catapulted Shane onto Miz who was laying on the announcer's table. Miz & Shane were down, and The Bar were standing triumphant. Was this a precursor of things to come this Sunday? With Mr. McMahon moderating, WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan and AJ Styles came face-to-face one last time before their WWE Title clash this Sunday at Royal Rumble. After weeks of blindside attacks and personal smear campaigns, Bryan and Styles once again fired heavy words at one another, but Bryan did it from ringside, saying he refused to step in the ring with Styles. Bryan then verbally unloaded on Mr. McMahon for creating an environment for “someone like” AJ Styles to become a hero. A noticeably angry Mr. McMahon yelled at Bryan to get in the ring, but The Phenomenal One gave Mr. McMahon a simple alternative: If Bryan wouldn't come to him, he'd go to Bryan. Styles lunged at Bryan, got his licks in and set up for the Phenomenal Forearm, but Bryan craftily hid behind Mr. McMahon, causing Styles to stop short of the attack. However, that brief hesitation allowed the WWE Champion the space to connect with the Running Knee, laying Styles out and getting the final leg up before their clash on Sunday. Samoa Joe savagely attacked Mustafa Ali before the bell prior to their scheduled match last week, but Ali refused to stay down, instead eyeing a match with Samoa Joe tonight on the blue brand. SmackDown LIVE's newest sensation was fearless in the face of The Samoan Submission Machine, bringing the fight to him with his dynamic offense and unyielding resolve. The relentless Ali seemingly had Joe on the ropes when he was able to string together some of his signature dynamic offense on the big man, getting him reeling with a series of strikes and a massive DDT out of the corner. In crunch time though, Ali was looking for the 054, but Joe was able to swat him down right into the dreaded Coquina Clutch. Mustafa hung on for as long as he could, but, inevitably, had to tap out, giving Joe the pivotal win heading into the Men's Royal Rumble Match this Sunday. Following their thriller last week, Rey Mysterio and Andrade collided in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match, and unlike last week, Zelina Vega would not be able to get involved, as she was barred from ringside. The Superstars dazzled the WWE Universe yet again with a match that was enthralling and strategic in equal measure. The first fall was decided when Andrade unbelievably powerbombed Mysterio off the top rope to pick up the three-count, but Mysterio fired back with an absurd flipping piledriver to secure a fall of his own. And then, with it all on the line, it appeared Mysterio was closing in on victory when he hit the 619 and got in position to Drop the Dime, but Samoa Joe blindsided Mysterio and decimated him with a powerbomb onto the apron. The Samoan Submission Machine doubled down on his efforts by ramming Andrade into the ring post and refocusing on Rey, savagely applying the Coquina Clutch. Joe grabbed a microphone and roared that he planned on doing this type of damage to every man that crossed his path in the Men's Royal Rumble Match this Sunday, but he was met with a blindside attack of his own when Randy Orton struck suddenly with an RKO outta nowhere. Orton then put up three fingers, perhaps suggesting that he would win his third Royal Rumble Match this Sunday night. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) defeated The Colons (Epico Colon & Primo Colon) *Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) defeated Naomi (6:31) *Cesaro (w/ Sheamus) defeated The Miz (w/ Shane McMahon) (8:54) *Samoa Joe defeated Mustafa Ali by submission (8:11) *Rey Mysterio 2 defeated Andrade 1 in a 2-out-of-3 Falls match by disqualification (21:48) :*Andrade beat Rey Mysterio 0:1 (7:42) :*Rey Mysterio beat Andrade 1:1 (9:32) :*Rey Mysterio beat Andrade by DQ 2:1 (21:48) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Asuka, Becky Lynch & Charlotte engaged in an intense standoff January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg Mandy Rose v Naomi January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg Cesaro v The Miz January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg Mr. McMahon moderated a raucous face-to-face between Daniel Bryan & AJ Styles January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Samoa Joe v Mustafa Ali January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg Rey Mysterio v Andrade January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg January 22, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1014 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1014 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1014 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results